Fireman Sam
by DemonsAndDolls
Summary: Nothing ever went according to plan for Gabriel Novak. He always seemed to be stuck in a life he didn't want. But after a fire at work takes away his only chance of paying rent and saving spare cash, his friend Balthazar comes up with a plan. But can Gabriel help sort out his boss' business, Balthazar's lack of love life and try not to fall for the sexy fireman who saved his life?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: There's a fly in my soup

"Waiter! Waiter, excuse me!" Gabriel Novak groaned internally at the sound of the posh voice beckoning him over. He turned slowly, plastering a fake grin on his face and walked over to the man who was clicking his fingers impatiently to get his attention. These were the sort of customers he, and every other waiting staff on the planet, despised. The typical playboys who lived off a family inheritance and wouldn't know a days work if it flashed them on the subway. Not like this jackass looked like he ever knew what a subway was.

The man had one leg crossed over the other, blocking the aisle and making it more awkward for the other waiters and waitresses to get passed. He was sat with a young woman. A beautiful long haired brunette, with legs that appeared to go on forever. Which was probably a good thing, Gabriel decided, considering her dress looked no bigger than the napkin laid out on the table beside her.

The worst part of the whole situation was that this guy wasn't even sitting in Gabriel's assigned area. Balthazar was his server. But he could see his poor English friend was run off his feet. So Gabriel approached the table and prepared for the worst.

"Yes sir, can I help you?" He asked in the politest way possible.

"I don't know, can you?" The man sneered at him over his wine glass.

"My apologies." Gabriel corrected and folded his hands behind his back slightly. "May I help you?"

"Well, I was just wanting to ask you what rating this restaurant had?" The man enquired. Gabriel could see the man's date, out of the corner of his eye, trying to suppress a giggle. Obviously there was a joke here that he was missing out on. And that sucked because Gabriel loved a good joke.

"I'm sorry, sir, what do you mean by 'rating'?" He asked, trying to keep his face void of all emotions. The man rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed beyond belief.

"What is the star rating on this restaurant?" He snapped angrily.

"Oh!" Gabriel slapped his hand over his face and laughed slightly. "Sorry, sir, this is a five star restaurant."

"Um…no." The man sneered. Gabriel looked at him with slight confusion and frowned. "If this place was a five star restaurant, then the silverware would be polished," he picked up his fork and showed Gabriel a smudge on the edge. Gabriel wanted to argue that that mark could have easily come from this guys fingers. But he remained silent. "The table cloth would be clean," he added pointing to a red mark on the table. Again, Gabriel thought, it could have come from the man's wine glass. "And would you explain to me what that fly is doing in my soup?" Gabriel sighed, stood up straighter and rolled his shoulders back before peering over the table. He really did hate the posh dicks that came into this place.

"I believe it's the backstroke, sir. But I'm not much of a swimmer, could very well be freestyle for all I know." The woman choked on her wine and couldn't prevent the laughter that erupted from her mouth.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" The man yelled, grabbing the attention of the entire restaurant. "Have you any idea who you're talking to?!"

"Not really, no." Gabriel replied calmly. "I'll have your server bring you another soup on the house. But I would ask that you please keep your voice down. Other people are trying to enjoy a quiet meal." He turned to walk away. Which had been a bad idea. His father had always taught him to never turn his back on the enemy.

He was suddenly covered in lukewarm, sticky chicken and vegetable soup. He could feel it running down the inside of his uniform and had to quickly rub his face to stop it going into his eyes.

"I make more money in a hour than you would in a year. You should show me some respect." The man sneered at him. Gabriel turned slowly, staring at the man like he was on the verge of murdering him. He took a step forward but, before he could do anything, he felt a hand grab his arm.

"It's not worth it, Gabe. You hit him and you'll loose your job." Balthazar warned, keeping a firm grip on him.

"You know what." Gabriel replied with a smirk. "You're absolutely right." He walked over to the guy and smiled. "Your food is on me tonight, sir." That earned a laugh or two. "I'm so sorry for any inconvenience I caused you and your lovely date." The jackass smiled like he'd just won the lottery. "We're all good, right?"

"Sure." Jackass replied. "I'm just glad you finally know your place."

"Me too." Gabriel grinned and Balthazar could see the evil plan forming in his head. "Come on, hug it out." The yells of the customer, as he was suddenly wrapped in a soup-y hug, sent the entire restaurant into fits of uncontrollable laughter. Needless to say, the boss took all expenses out of Gabriel's wages that day.

?/?/?/?/?/?/?

"Do you think you'll ever have a day when you aren't pissing someone off?" Balthazar asked, as he took a long draw from his cigarette. Gabriel stood to one side, batting the flies away from the mess on his clothes. He had managed to wash most of it out of his hair, but Naomi had insisted they were too busy for him to leave. She was currently searching for another shirt for him to wear, as the other one was bringing more bugs into the restaurant.

"My days are far less entertaining if I'm not pissing someone off." He retorted and yelled "fuck off" to the next fly that tried to land on his shoulder.

Balthazar smirked around the bottle of beer he had stolen from the kitchen. Naomi had ushered them both outside when the customer had complained, loudly enough for most of the city to hear him. The only reason that Gabriel still had his job was because other customers spoke up about what they had witnessed. He suspected most of them just didn't want to wait any longer for their meals.

"All right!" They both jumped slightly when Naomi appeared. "Hope you're paying for that." She hissed at Balthazar, as he tried to discreetly hide the bottle. "Here, this is the best I could do. You both have ten more minutes on your breaks and then I want you back out there." She turned and headed back inside not waiting for a response.

"Someone seriously needs to get laid." Balthazar huffed and passed the beer to Gabriel, as he lit another cigarette. "How are your savings going?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes slightly and moved to lean against the wall next to his friend. It was no secret that Gabriel didn't want to spend the rest of his life as a waiter. The pay was good and the tips always helped, when he got any. But what he really wanted was to open his own bakery. He and Balthazar would talk about it for hours over what they wanted. Balthazar wanted to open his own Bistro. He hated high class restaurants and their outrageous prices. The two of them had sat and joked about buying two properties, side by side, and knocking a wall in to make it one big establishment. Balthazar cooking to his hearts content and Gabriel dishing up dessert. But so far, their dreams were just that. Dreams.

"Every time I get anywhere with putting money away, something comes up. Thankfully, after tonight, I'm up to date on rent. Got the money in the back ready to go to the bank tomorrow." He grinned feeling happy that at least one problem was being solved.

"You'll get there, Gabe. We both will." Balthazar patted his shoulder lightly and headed towards the door, taking one final draw from his cigarette before discarding it. Gabriel sighed again and lifted the shirt Naomi had found for him. He opened it and could hear Balthazar laughing, as he quickly rushed inside.

"Where the fuck did she go to get this?! Up a fucking beanstalk!?"

?/?/?/?/?

The rest of the night appeared to be running smoothly. Any of the customers, who had witnessed the attack on Gabriel, left an extra big tip for him. The money was quickly stowed into his back pocket before Naomi spotted it and snatched it away for damage costs. There were only a few people left and most of the staff had already closed off their section to be cleaned down for the night.

Gabriel had just finished removing the last of the dishes from his final table when a loud bang shook the whole building.

"The hell was that?" Benny, the head chef, yelled. He had come out to talk to Naomi, leaving the kitchen to his Sous chef for a few moments. He went to run back in but Naomi grabbed him and pulled him back. Smoke was already pouring out of the hatch leading into the kitchen and they could see the yellow flames already touching the ceiling.

"Everybody out!" Benny yelled and suddenly the staff and customers were running for cover, as smoke began surrounding them.

Gabriel grabbed the fire extinguisher and ran to the sounds of screaming. There were still staff trapped in the kitchen and he had to do something to get them out. Two teenaged girls, cleaners, and the Sous chef, Anna, were trapped on the other side of the flames.

"When I tell you to, run towards me!" Gabriel called over the roar of the flames, feeling his throat constrict against the smoke he was inhaling. Anna grabbed hold of the two terrified girls and Gabriel began spraying at the flames. "RUN!"

They were at his side in no time and running out the door. Gabriel turned to follow them, when his eyes widened in panic. He could see his jacket on the other side, still untouched by the flames. He had left his money inside it. He knew his landlord would make no exception to loss of rent this time. He sprayed the hose from the fire extinguisher again and raced towards it.

The smoke was starting to cloud his vision and he was having difficulty breathing. He pulled on the jacket, sweat soaking his arms, making it near impossible to get it over them.

"Hey!" He looked up to see two figures through the smoke. "Hang on, we'll get you out!" A male voice called out to him. They began putting out the flames and making their way towards him. Gabriel slumped against the wall, black dots dancing across his eyes. 'What a shit place to die in' he thought when he felt two strong arms wrap around him and carry him outside. The man holding him up had the full protective suit on, so Gabriel could barely see his face.

He felt himself being lowered to the ground and suddenly a mask was placed over his mouth and nose, allowing him to get deep breaths of fresh air into his lungs. He looked up at the fireman, ready to try and voice his thanks, when the poor guy was shoved out of the way by a frantic Balthazar.

"You're alive?" He screamed and then proceeded to shake Gabriel mercilessly. "You dumb shit! What the hell is wrong with you? You were just gonna die and let me spend the rest of my life with these miserable bastards!" Gabriel just grinned at him and lightly patted his face. If he had been in any fit state, he would have mocked Balthazar for tearing up. But at this moment, it just felt nice to know that at least one person cared.

"Sir, you need to step back and give him some space." Gabriel turned his head slightly when the fireman came back into view. 'Holy shit' his mind practically screamed. Of all the times for a hot as hell man to be almost lying on top of him and Gabriel couldn't even form words. Hell, he could barely remain conscious. Although it was nice to get a small look at his saviour, now that the guy had pulled off his helmet and mask to properly check Gabriel over.

The last thing he saw, before he blacked out, was the most amazing eyes he had ever seen. The fireman was talking to him, face coming in closer and Gabriel's instincts told him that he should try and kiss the hot guy that saved him. Instead his dizziness won out and he slipped into darkness. Damn!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Trail Run?

It was a race against the clock. It wasn't like it was a life or death situation, but Gabriel was still on edge. Eyes determined, heart hammering in his chest, sweat dripping down his body and a thrumming pain in his arms that he knew he would feel for days. But he couldn't stop, not now, not when he was so close…

"Beat you again!" Simon yelled and threw his arms up in victory. Gabriel slumped in his wheelchair, glowering at the young boy with the broken leg.

"You cheated!" He argued almost immediately. The boy just turned his head and looked over to Balthazar, who was rolling his eyes in disgust at his friends loss.

"You set the rules, Gabriel. No use of support from your feet or the walls, no one is allowed to assist you and you can't touch your opponents chair. Another point to Simon." He replied and swiftly handed Gabriel's twenty bucks to the boy, ignoring Gabriel's yells of protest and demands for a rematch.

"Thank you. If you need me, I'll be at the vending machine." He turned his chair and calmly wheeled away, leaving Gabriel to bask in shame.

"How many times are you going to challenge that kid to a race before you let it go?" Balthazar chuckled before taking hold of Gabriel's chair and wheeling him back to his room. He could hear the wheezing in his friend's chest and knew he had, once again, over done it. But when Gabriel got determined about something, there was no letting it go.

"He's the undefeated champion. I will not stand for it!" Gabriel threw his arms up to make a point, already thinking of ways to try and beat Simon in the next race.

"You always were a sore looser." Balthazar joked, as they finally reached Gabriel's room.

"So tell me, what was the outcome of the whole disaster?" Gabriel asked, as he climbed onto the bed and got comfortable.

"Well, she's certain the child isn't mine, but still wants a DNA test to-"

"I meant with the restaurant, you idiot!" Gabriel laughed, which sent him into an immediate coughing fit. A nurse rushed in and manoeuvred a breathing mask over his mouth. Gabriel clutched his chest and tried to take deep breaths of air. The ache in his chest wasn't as bad as when he had first come into the hospital. But it still hurt like hell.

"How many times, Gabriel? I've told you to take it easy!" She snapped at him, but he could hear the playful manner in her tone. Unable to speak, Gabriel merely pointed at Balthazar with an accusing 'it's his fault' expression. "Visiting hours are over in ten minutes. I don't expect to see you when I return."

"Yes Ma'am." Balthazar saluted, trying to look as innocent as possible and then waited for Gabriel's breathing to calm down. "So, Naomi said it will be at least six months before the place is ready to reopen. They need a new kitchen installed, police still want to find out what caused the fire, so they aren't allowed to start repairs until the place has been checked out. Also a new paint job and the bar area restored. The fire hit the alcohol and…Boom!" Balthazar explained. Gabriel didn't remember the explosion, as he had already been loaded into an ambulance and had passed out a while before it happened.

He groaned loudly and slumped back against the bed. Balthazar patted his shoulder in a comforting manner. But they both knew, they were up shit creak without a paddle.

"Let me try and sort something out. I'll call back and see you tomorrow." He said softly and stood to leave.

"With any luck, I'm getting discharged tomorrow." Gabriel informed him with a grimace at the pain in his chest. "Doctor's said its mostly recovery now and there isn't much they can do here apart from pain relief. But I can take that home with me."

"I'll pick you up tomorrow then." Balthazar smiled and quickly fled the room when the stern nurse returned and glared daggers at him.

?/?/?/?/?/?

Castiel Milton wasn't exactly what you would call a people person…actually he wasn't a people anything. He was socially awkward, became embarrassed easily and had a tendency to make a fool out of himself with just a few simple words. So it came as a shock, to everyone who knew him, when he decided to open his own café. No one outright complained. But his family and friends were certain that his business wouldn't last a month. It came as a great surprise when, not only was it still going strong three years later, but it was probably one of the most popular cafés in the city. The public seemed to adore his bashful attitude and his food was stuff of legends. If he could just learn to talk to people…

"Hello my darling cousin." Castiel's head shot up at the sound of a familiar voice. He had just closed for the evening and was surprised to see someone standing by the counter.

"Balthazar." He addressed him shortly and continued cleaning the last of the glasses. "What can I do for you? I don't have any 'freebies' as you so fondly call them."

"Not here in search of a freebie, Cas. I actually have an offer for you." Balthazar smiled and leaned over the counter.

"Is it all right that I am dreading the next words to come out of your mouth?" Castiel asked. Though his voice held no sarcasm. Just the general deadpan reply that Balthazar still found hard to become accustomed to.

"Oh don't be like that." He waved at Castiel almost dismissively. "I take it you heard about Naomi's?"

"Ah yes, I was glad to hear there was no injuries." Castiel responded.

"Well, Gabriel got a little banged up but he's on the mend." Balthazar explained. "The reason I'm here is because I heard business was booming, but you were completely against hiring."

"I don't see any reason to bring in some students who will probably spend more time on Twotter than doing their jobs." Castiel sighed. It had only ever been students and teens looking for work. He had a hard enough time talking to people his own age. He could fathom making conversation with people half his age.

"That's Twitter, Cas." Balthazar replied with a look of disbelief. "And, I was wondering how you would feel hiring family?" Castiel turned to look at him for a moment. "It could just be temporary, if you wanted. Gabriel and I really need the work and it sounds like you could use the help."

"I do not need help…who said I needed help?" Castiel asked defensively. Sure he was tired a lot of the time. Sure he spent more time in work than out of it. Yes he hadn't done anything beside work, eat and sleep in the last three years. That didn't mean he needed help right? Right!

"You're darling sister thinks otherwise. She can't keep helping you. She has a kid on the way." Balthazar didn't mean to sound so snappy. But Anna was already exhausted with the pregnancy. But her heart of gold meant she would help Castiel, even if it meant more back pain for her.

"I never asked for her help." Castiel mumbled with a guilty expression.

"You never ask for anyone's help." Balthazar added.

"I'll hire you but…not Gabriel." Balthazar looked like Castiel had slapped him in the face. "He's a little too reckless. The last time I saw him, he was dancing half naked on top of a bar."

"Oh yes, good times." Balthazar laughed. "That was my birthday party. Gabriel lost a bet. It was either dance half naked or make out with Benny. Gabriel didn't really have a hard time choosing." He then turned his expression serious. "Gabriel might be a bit of a madman at times. But he would never act out of character at work. He can be teasing and sarcastic, but most of the time its in good humor and people warm to him quickly."

"Can you…will you make sure he behaves?" Balthazar crossed his fingers over his chest with a large grin on his face. "A trial run. We'll just…see how it goes."

"You wont regret this, Cas. I promise." He hugged Castiel tightly and then headed for the door.

"Somehow I don't believe you." Castiel sighed, though Balthazar didn't hear him.

?/?/?/?/?/?

Gabriel had just finished packing the last of his stuff when a nurse entered the room with Balthazar in tow. He looked between the two of them and then downwards.

"No!" He replied to an unasked question and slipped his bag over his shoulder.

"Gabriel it's not a request." The nurse insisted, pointing to the chair.

"Why do I need it? As soon as you get me out the door you'll just take it away again. Honestly that just seems like a lot of work for you." He pointed out with his usual cheeky grin.

"It's so you don't over do it. Get in the chair, or I'll force you into it." She threatened playfully. Gabriel glared at her. But with the pains in his chest he knew he was loosing this argument. He was loosing a lot of things lately. It was a pain in the ass!

"Fine." He groaned and sat down in the chair, allowing Balthazar to take his bag.

The nurse wheeled him towards the exit and over to Balthazar's car. Explaining about his medication, breathing exercises and insisting he rested as much as possible. All things that the doctor had already gone over. But he decided to sit silently and listen. He wouldn't admit it, but he kinda of liked the nurses. They took no crap but still had a good sense of humor.

"All right." She said as he climbed into the passenger seat. "As much fun as you were, I don't want to see you back here."

"I'll try my best." He smirked and gave her a quick hug, which she gladly returned.

Balthazar hoped into the driver's seat and soon they were heading to Gabriel's home.

"You said you had a plan." Gabriel reminded him as they pulled up to his house.

"Ah, yes, I got us a job." Gabriel blinked in surprise and smiled, feeling at least some tension leaving his body. "Glad you look so happy about it. It's not a big place. But it's popular, a lot of regulars and a nice atmosphere."

"Sounds to good to be true." Gabriel grinned. "What's the catch?"

"There's no catch. It's just the perfect job." Balthazar replied though Gabriel knew him all too well. Strained smile, shifting nervously, no eye contact.

"Balthazar." He said in a warning, hushed tone.

"Well, its only a trial run. To see how we fit in and everything." He replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"And?" Gabriel pushed.

"It'satCastiel'splace!" Balthazar was out the door and into his car before Gabriel could properly put the words together. When he did…

"I AM NOT WORKING FOR YOUR STICK UP THE ASS COUSIN! The screech of tires told Gabriel he wasn't getting a say in the matter. So he slumped against the door and tried to get the coughing under control.

It wasn't that he didnt like Castiel. But it was just that he seemed to have no sense of humor and couldn't even hold a conversation with most. Gabriel had gotten to the point of just ignoring him. How the hell was he suddenly supposed to take orders from the guy?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Welcome to hell

Gabriel awoke early on Monday morning to the sound of someone pounding his front door. It felt more like they were beating a drum next to his ear. So that meant it could only be one person. He stood, pulled on some sweatpants, stretched and rubbed the tiredness from his face as he made his way downstairs. He could already see Balthazar grinning at him through the window before he reached the door. He felt a strong urge to flip him off.

"Most people call before waking me at the crack of dawn!" He grumbled and Balthazar smirked at him.

"Sounds like that smoke has gone to your brain rather than your lungs. I knew you would forget." Gabriel blinked at him a few times before realization hit.

"Shit!" He turned and ran back up the stairs, ready to climb into the shower and get ready for his first day at his new job. His first day and he had slept in! Of course Castiel already hated him so it wasn't like the job would last long anyway, he told himself.

"Relax!" Balthazar called after him. "Why do you think I turned up and hour early!"

Gabriel washed as fast as he could, before pulling on some black trousers and shoes and a simple white shirt. When he walked back down the stairs he looked at his friend and then down at himself. Balthazar was wearing a pair of tight jeans and a comfortable looking black tee shirt.

"Casual then?" Gabriel grumbled and ran back up to change. Trying to ignore Balthazar sarcastically looking at his watch-less wrist.

'If the fucker had told me, then we wouldn't be late.'

?/?/?/?/?

"It's…nice." Balthazar said when he saw how Gabriel looked at the café. They're new workplace for the next few months. So far, he looked less than impressed. "Bright." He added looking hopeful.

"Bright?" Gabriel responded looking at him like he had lost his mind. "My neighbours porch light is bright…the SUN is bright! This! This is hell with florescent lighting!" He looked around the place taking in everything it had to offer. Looking more and more disgusted as he did so. "He has a counter painted blood red, the pictures look like he stole them from a pensioners home and…is he using garden furniture for people to sit on!?" Most of the table and chairs were either designed for patios or looked something similar to picnic tables.

"I believe it goes well with the lights from hell. They can get a nice tan." Balthazar joked and rolled his eyes at him. "Come on, its only for a few months. Where else are you going to get a job that pays well and lets us work together?"

"Sperm bank?" Gabriel looked at him with hope. "We could get neighbouring rooms and everything."

"As much as I love you, darling, it will never be enough to hear you moaning some poor bastards name!" Balthazar smirked at him. "Speaking of poor bastards, did you ever find out who your knight in shinning armour was?"

"Oh yes, didn't I tell you?" Gabriel replied and Balthazar gasped in excitement, moving closer as if this was the world's best kept secret. "Yeah, I just called 911 and told them I was looking for a hot fireman with gorgeous eyes and slightly tanned skin. Looks half my age and could give you a boner just by getting a little too close."

"Why don't you just go down to the fire station and thank him?!" Balthazar snapped in annoyance.

"Because I'm sure he either (a), gets that all the time or (b), would think I a complete fucking stalker!" Gabriel snapped back.

"Oh good, you're both early." They both turned their angry glares from each other, to the man who had walked out of the kitchen. "What?" Castiel asked looking a little confused and slightly threatened.

"Nothing." Balthazar sighed. "Castiel you remember Gabriel." Balthazar pointed to his friend.

"How could I forget?" Castiel answered before lifting the table top next to the counter and allowing them both to follow him into the kitchen. "I suspect you will keep the table dancing to a minimum?"

"Yes!" Gabriel replied looking both confused and a little offended. One time! One time and they will never let me live it down. Next time, I'll make one of them suck face with Benny

The two of them remained quiet, as Castiel showed them around the place. Most of the stuff he explained to them, they had previous experience in, but they kept their mouths shut out of respect.

"I call dibs on the kitchen!" Balthazar called out when Castiel had finished.

"You can't just call dibs!" Gabriel argued immediately. "Castiel has to assign you to something." Castiel turned to look at Gabriel, a little surprised that the man had shown some form of respect. But Balthazar ignored them both, as he pulled on an apron and hairnet. "For the record, you look ridiculous."

"Love you too." Balthazar blew him a kiss and began getting the ovens and other things needed to begin the morning breakfast.

"Guess that leaves us to man the front of shop." Gabriel said as he followed Castiel back out. "Shouldn't be that bad, right?"

"Brace yourself." Castiel replied, as he flipped the sign on the door to open.

?/?/?/?/?/?/?

Gabriel had always thought that working in a fast paced restaurant was hard work. He always told himself that working in a café would be mindless and boring. But after a week at Castiel's place he felt like every muscle in his body was on fire. He was beyond exhausted and found himself needing the inhaler prescribed by his doctor more and more. His coughing had eased a little bit, but he still found himself short of breath quite a lot.

But, aside from all that, he actually found himself enjoying the work. Castiel barely had to correct him on anything he did and the two of them were slowly getting to like each other. The tips were good and he loved the regular customers who were in on most days. There was Pamela, a woman who had lost her sight at a young age. Gabriel had been a little self conscious around her, not really sure how to talk to her. That all changed when she pinched his ass and told him to stop checking her out.

"Honey, I was doing no such thing?" He replied, trying to balance a tray of empty glasses as he spoke to her.

"Don't be bashful, Gabe. Everybody looks." He didn't even have to see behind her glasses to know that she was winking in his direction.

"As sexy as you are, you are not my type. But if I ever start batting for the opposing team, then I will be at your door in a heartbeat." She laughed loudly and gave his ass a firm slap before he went on his way. After that they shamelessly flirted with each other on every occasion.

A few college students also came in on a regular basis. Becky, who was shy but openly attracted to anyone with a dick. Ash who always looked like he was hungover and Alfie who didn't really talk much. Gabriel noticed this kid was a little jittery and that that was made worse when he drank coffee. So he secretly switched him to decaf.

It was after the first week that Gabriel noticed a common occurrence with Castiel. Apart from his inability to make idle conversation with customers. Everyday at the same time Castiel would man the counter. Whenever the bell rang over the front door, his head would shoot up and he would look so hopeful. And every time he would then look down in disappointment.

At first Gabriel shrugged it off as nothing. But then on a Wednesday afternoon he heard a loud rumble of a car pulling up outside and noticed Castiel suddenly becoming very fidgety.

"You ok there, boss?" He asked teasingly.

"Fine. Why do you ask?" Cas responded looking nervously between Gabriel and the car outside. "It's just Dean. One of our slightly regular customers."

"Just Dean?" Gabriel replied and laughed slightly when Castiel blushed and scowled at him.

"Oh. He's not alone today." Castiel said more to himself then to Gabriel. But Gabe still looked up to see what he was talking about.

He suddenly felt like everything around him had just stopped. He could still see the group of people making their way towards the front door, but his eyes zeroed in on one in particular.

"Gabriel could you…Gabriel?" Castiel glanced from where Gabriel had been standing to the swinging door of the kitchen.

"Hey Cas!" A voice called, pulling him back out of his confusion.

"Hello Mr Winchester."

?/?/?/?/?/?

"What did you do?!" Gabriel pointed a knife at Balthazar as he casually flipped burgers.

"He showed up then?" He asked and smiled at the knife. "Please, put that down before you break a nail."

"What. Did. You. Do?" Gabriel hissed in a bid to try and keep his voice from getting too loud.

"I just went down to the fire station and told them what a great job they did on getting everyone out safely from the restaurant. I then may have invited them here for a free lunch." Balthazar said matter-of-factly.

"Why would you do that?!" Gabriel demanded.

"Because I was the only one with the balls to do it!" He yelled back. "Now, stop acting like such a pansy and get back out there!"

The two of them walked over to the door and peaked their heads out. The group of fire fighters had just found themselves a table. They also looked like they were getting impatient.

"Castiel, any chance of getting service? We're on the clock!" One of the men yelled over. It was then that Castiel's eyes fell on the floating heads hanging out of the kitchen doorway.

"Gabriel will be right with you!" He called and grabbed the flailing man. He pushed Gabriel towards the table before he could open his mouth to protest.

"What can I get you?" He squeaked and kept his eyes down on his writing pad, rather than risk looking at the sexy devil sitting directly in front of him.

"Four cheese burgers and fries, with four cokes and…have you decided yet, princess?" Gabriel lifted his head to see them all looking at his fireman. Wow! Hold the phone, not my fireman. Fireman in general. A long legged off limits fireman. Yep!

"Just because I don't want to die of heart failure before I'm fifty does not make me anymore girly." He rolled his eyes, still scanning the menu.

"I'll second that." The girl with long red hair smirked at him. Also the only woman at the table. "It the hair that makes you more girly."

They all laughed at the teasing of the poor guy. Gabriel didn't see anything wrong with his hair. He just wanted to run his hands through it while the guy- nope! Not going there.

"I'll have the Caesar salad and a glass of water please." The guy smiled at Gabriel and he felt his face beginning to heat up.

"Rabbit food it is then." 'Dean' smirked.

"I guess your women like a little beef on you…more cushion for the pushin'" Sexy fireman began to cough through his laughter while Dean turned his wide eyes on Gabriel. "Ill…be right back with your drinks."

'Why the fuck did I just say that?! Why can't I just keep my damn mouth shut?!'

'But you did make the sexy fireman laugh'

'….true'

"Stop having an internal debate and tell me what you need!" Balthazar called, hitting him in the face with a towel. He rambled off the order, still looking very red faced.

"You ok?" Balthazar asked, looking concerned.

"He…he said…he said please." Gabriel replied in shock.

"Oh fuck…he's a keeper."


	4. Chapter 4

**I've just realized I haven't been putting Author's notes. Sorry about that. I loved this story to first time I wrote it so I'm trying to get it re-uploaded. I hope you guys still like it, or like it if you are reading it for the first time. Please leave me a review and let me know. Love ya xxxx**

Chapter 4 Ice and Scones

Gabriel flipped the sign on the café to 'Closed' and slumped against the door rubbing the tiredness out of his eyes. Today had been hell. First having his lifesaver sexy fireman turn up, then some kids had thought soup belonged on the floor to slide in and then Castiel had spent most of the day in the office. Actually as soon as Gabriel had started serving Dean and the other fire fighters, Castiel had made a quick exit to his hiding place. It made Gabriel curious.

"So, Cas, how long have you known Dean?" Just as he expected it caused the whole of Castiel's face and neck to turn red with embarrassment. Something that seemed to happen a lot whenever Dean was concerned.

"He's been coming in here on and off for about three years." Castiel informed him as he sorted the money from the till and checked the receipts. Gabriel and Balthazar shared a cheeky look and walked towards their boss. They both took up a stool at the counter and stared at him. It only took several seconds for Castiel to feel uncomfortable and lift his head to glare at him.

"And exactly how long have you been crushing on him?" Balthazar smirked. If anything Castiel's face went even redder and he ducked back down to the money, opting to just ignore the two idiots in front of him.

"Oh come on! Don't be shy, Cas. We're all friends here." Gabriel added and then stared at him for a moment. It was almost like you could see realization dawning on his face. Like he had just been told the secrets of the universe. "Oh my God!"

"What?" Castiel and Balthazar asked.

"You hate working here!" He snapped and pointed an accusing finger at his boss.

"I do not!" Castiel argued but still refused to make eye contact.

"You do! You're awkward with customers, you hate the stress when the place gets busy, you have no life because of all the hours you work…you've kept this place open because of him!" He pointed to the door, as if Dean was going to magically walk through it.

"That is ridiculous. I enjoy this job just fine." Castiel hissed back at him.

"What's the blind girl's name?" Gabriel asked in a sickeningly sweet voice and rested his head on his hands. Castiel stared at him for a moment, looking more and more angry by the second. Of course he didn't know Pamela's name because Castiel couldn't talk to people. Pamela was one he tried to avoid most of all because her flirty attitude made him all kinds of nervous.

"Go home, both of you. I'll see you on Saturday!" He grabbed the rest of the money and headed into the office. The slamming of the door signalled the end of the conversation.

"That could have gone better." Balthazar sighed and headed for the door.

"Are you kidding me!?" Gabriel practically screamed at him. "The two of them are so hot for each other, you would need the entire fucking fire department to turn the hoses on the heat!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Balthazar groaned, far too tired for this conversation. "You know what, tell me at the bar, I need a drink to go with this story."

They headed down the street, Balthazar quietly listening to Gabriel ramble on about all the times Dean had sat and stared at Castiel, practically drooling into his burger. By the time they had ordered their drinks, a plan was forming.

?/?/?/?/?/?/?/

3 years ago…

Castiel turned the key in the door and quickly stepped inside the café to shut off the alarm. A blizzard had started outside and he could tell it was going to be a slow day. He switched on the coffee pot, turned on enough lighting to be able to see, but also enough to let the outside world know they weren't open yet. He poured himself a quick coffee and then headed to the kitchen to get started on the counter food. Scones, muffins and pancakes were his speciality. He always liked them being on display so people could both see and smell them when they walked through the door.

He had just got the second batch of scones into the oven when he heard the familiar jingle of the bell above the door. Sighing in irritation, at the person's lack of ability to read the sign on the door, he picked the first tray and headed out of the kitchen. He just got the door pushed open when a dark figure stumbled backwards away from it. Both of them jumped and, to Castiel's ever growing annoyance, the tray slipped from his hands and hit the floor.

"Shit." He huffed quietly and dropped to his hands and knees to clean up the mess. He couldn't wait to get this damn shop up for sale again. He never wanted to admit this to his family. But he just wished he had gone into accounting like his father had told him and then he wouldn't be in this damn hell hole.

"I'm so sorry." A male voice said from above him, as soon as they guy had caught his breath. He dropped down in front of Castiel and began helping to place the destroyed scones back on the tray. "I was just about to call out and ask if you were open, then you just kinda appeared out of nowhere. Are you ok?" Castiel lifted his head to give the man an ear full about how customers shouldn't be behind the counter. But the words died in his throat.

"I…uh…fine!" The last word came out more like a harsh snap, his face glowing red when he grabbed the tray and carried the scones over to the bin, dumping them all in and setting the tray down on the counter. He was till shaking slightly. But not from the scare anymore. The guy was…he was…there weren't words to describe how good looking he was. Castiel was never that good at talking to people in general. Talking to people he found an attraction to was like a high speed train with no brakes. Total fucking disaster waiting to happen.

"Look, I'm really, really sorry I scared you." He peeked over his shoulder and looked at the guy. He was rubbing the back of his neck and looking ten types of uncomfortable. Castiel took a few deep breaths and then slowly turned to face him. Hell, things couldn't get any worse right?

"Its…all right." He offered softly and the guy looked up, unable to meet his eyes because Cas suddenly found his own shoes to be the most interesting thing on the planet. "I just, didn't expect you to be…right there."

"Yeah sorry. I heard all the banging and stuff. Funny enough, I didn't want to scare you by yelling out." He chuckled slightly and then bit his lip, still looking guilty.

"Did you…want something?" Castiel asked, not sure what else to say.

"Oh!" The guy grinned, suddenly remembering that he was supposed to order stuff and not just stand around making chit chat. "Are you even open yet?" Castiel involuntarily turned his eyes to the sign on the door. The guy followed his gaze and groaned. "Right, sign! Should really pay more attention to those. I'll just…pay for those scones and get out of your hair." He pulled out his wallet and then looked at Castiel. It only took him a second to realise the guy was waiting on the price.

"No!" He said a little too quickly. "What else were you looking for? And don't worry, I can sort out the scones." It all came out very rushed and breathless. But at least he could string sentences together now.

"I insist." The man replied with a smile. "I need, uh," He pulled a piece of paper out of his back pocket. "Six plain coffees, two lattes, four teas and…I don't suppose you have anymore food?" He cast a guilty look towards the bin, but Cas could now see him trying to fight off a cheeky smile. As if on cue the oven dinged, signalling the next batch of scones were done.

"The next scones are ready. How many do you need?" He asked as he headed back to the kitchen.

"I'll take whatever you have. Need to feed a small army. And I will pay for those other scones!" He called out as Cas disappeared into the kitchen.

"You don't have to!" Cas called back to him. Only to be met with "I insist!" again.

He got the coffees and teas done as fast as possible, bagged up the scones and then argued with the guy for a few minutes, still refusing to take the money for 'damage control' as the man called it.

"Seriously, it was my fault, just take the money." He pushed the bills into Castiel's hands and then grabbed the bag of scones and the first tray of coffees. Castiel huffed slightly and grabbed the other two trays, following him to the door. A gust of wing blew into the café and caused him to shiver. He had removed his coat and was now only clad in a white shirt and apron.

"Stay here, I'll come back for those." The man smiled and walked over to the car. He had just got the stuff into the passenger seat when he noticed Castiel stepping out into the street. "Hey! You don't take orders well do you?" He joked, grabbing Cas' arm to steady him on the icy ground. He pushed gently and forced him back into the café. "Thanks for the coffees, Castiel." Cas frowned slightly, as the man smirked and tapped his names badge attached to his apron.

"Oh." He said stupidly and handed over the coffees. Once they were secured in the car, the man turned and smiled at him.

"I'm Dean, by the way. Dean Winchester. I know you didn't ask but…I'll probably come back here…it's a nice place…yeah ok." He bumbled out the last few words and then headed to his car. Castiel thought he had never met and cuter or stranger man in his life. He couldn't bring himself away from the door until Dean's car was down the street and out of sight. He then sighed and headed back inside. Having a severely hard time getting the small grin off his face.

?/?/?/?/?/?/?

Present day…

Gabriel had had two beers…ok four…ok he had lost count after the sixth. But who really counts anyway? He and Balthazar were laughing and joking about all the different ways to get Dean and Castiel to admit their feelings for each other. Balthazar had suggested locking the two of them in the office, with soft music and candles. Gabriel had gone for dumping water over Castiel and asking Dean to go help clean him up.

"Why does every suggestion from you have to involve stripping?" Balthazar laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Because every suggestion from you is something that a couple does when they are celebrating their eightieth wedding anniversary." Gabriel teased. Despite all of Balthazar's swagger and charm, he was a real romantic. Gabriel just wished the guy could meet someone with the same charm and tease, as well as being a damn big softy.

"Come on, I'm getting too old for this shit. I need sleep." Balthazar mumbled and slowly stood from his bar stool. They both turned at the sound of the door opening, a rowdy group making their way in. Normally the two men would have definitely made their exit. But Balthazar clamped a hand on Gabriel's shoulder and forced him to sit down.

"What gotten into you?" Gabriel yelped as his ass slammed back against the seat.

"We might not be able to get Cassie laid, you on the other hand..." Gabriel turned to see the red head from the fire station walk in, closely followed by his fireman. His fireman who's name he still didn't know. Shit!

"We're leaving!" He yelped. Far too drunk for this. No way. Not staying. Not even if you paid me to. Just gonna grab my jacket and slip towards the do-

"Hey Gabriel, Balthazar, come play!" He turned at the sound of the voice of his wet dreams. Looking at the kid as he swayed slightly and grinned at them.

Well, he's drunk too. Gabriel thought and tried to make an exit again. Balthazar was having none of it.

"Aww, he wants to play with you" Balthazar teased and then started heading over."We'd love to!" He called before Gabriel could protest.

This can only end badly. Either I am going to make a top rate dick out of myself. Or Balthazar will be a non-virgin sacrifice before morning for embarrassing me.

Gabriel steeled his nerves, grabbed another beer and made his way over to the group. He stumbled slightly and sexy fireman grabbed his arm to steady him. He looked up at the tall kid and grimaced slightly.

Yep, this can only end badly.

 **So what are you thinking so far? like it? Hate it?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Sam, the best hangover cure

Gabriel had suffered hangovers before. He had done the whole party scene in college, spent plenty of nights out with his work colleagues and more than a few Friday nights at clubs with Balthazar. All those hangovers could easily be fixed by some strong painkillers and lots of water. But nothing, absolutely nothing, prepared him for the mother of all hangover he was suffering on this sunny Thursday morning. He hadn't been a midweek drinker for years. But last night had called for it. One drink was for Dutch courage, two was polite, three was encouraged, four was Balthazar's fault and five, six and seven he couldn't really remember and then after that it was a blur.

He opened his eyes and groaned, as the sun pierced his vision and did all kinds of horrendous things to his head. He was on Balthazar's couch. It was lumpy and old, but damn if he didn't just want to crawl under the blanket and stay there until the powers that be felt he had suffered enough.

"Gooood Morning, Sunshine!" Gabriel managed to sling one arm out from under his cave of darkness and offered Balthazar the one finger salute as a good morning gesture. "Feeling a little rough, darling?" He heard the tease, but just rotated the finger in response. "Come on, you need healing."

Before Gabriel could protest, the blankets were ripped away from him and he quickly shielded his eyes. But Balthazar was not a completely cruel man, he had shut the curtains before his attack.

Gabriel looked down to find he was only clad in his black boxer briefs from the day before. He rolled over and offered what he hoped was an accusing look.

"Gabe, despite the fact that you have a fine body, nothing on this earth would make me strip you. All your doing." He answered the unasked question and held out a warm cup of coffee and some painkillers.

"Dare I ask what happened last night?" Gabriel said after taking the lifesaving offerings.

"How much of a sugar coating do you want?" Balthazar asked with a smirk.

"Hit me where it hurts." Gabriel replied and prepared for the worst. Though nothing could prepare him for the words that came out of Balthazar's mouth.

"You swallowed the fireman's tongue." Coffee sprayed everywhere and Gabriel looked at his best friend in pure horror. "If it helps…I don't think he minded."

"Oh god!" Gabriel groaned and threw his arms over his head. Balthazar just managed to rescue the coffee from his clutches before it went all over his couch. "I molested him?!"

"I'm not entirely sure that's what happened." Balthazar grinned.

"Are you kidding!? I know what I'm like when I'm drunk. I probably backed him into a corner or something…fuck I don't even know the kids name!" Gabriel buried his head in the pillows and willed death.

"What?!" Balthazar looked at him like he'd just won the lottery. "You don't re-remember?" He cackled. "You were practically moaning it all night." Gabriel lifted his head and looked at him.

"You know his name? Tell me!" He cried out and moved quickly into a sitting position. Despite his entire body screaming in protest.

"No way! I'm getting too much joy out of this. Oh this will be great. You trying to remember the next time he shows up and-"

"TELL. ME. NOW!" Gabriel punctuated every word by hitting Balthazar over the head with a cushion. Although his friend looked a lot chirpier than him, Gabriel knew his head would be suffering too.

"Ow! Fuck, stop that!" He yelled and dodged the next attack. "Sam! His name is Sam. Winchester." If anything, Gabriel's eyes went even wider.

"Winchester? As in…" He couldn't even finish his sentence.

"As in Dean Winchester, yes. They're brothers." Gabriel looked close to throwing up.

"Oh God, I'm a dead man. If you need me, I'll be in the far East. My new identity will be Maria!"

"Yeah, sorry, but I dont think you could pull off being a woman. Even after that whole incident with the lesbian and-"

"Shut! Up! Now!"

"Stop hitting me!" Balthazar threw the cushion across the room, breaking a vase his mother had given him and demanding that Gabriel pay for it. So all round, a typical Thursday.

?/?/?/?/?/?/?

On Saturday morning it took Balthazar, twenty minutes, sixteen death threats and the promise of a bodyguard to persuade Gabriel to go to work. He had never seen his friend more on edge. Not even that time he got caught by Matt Jacob's dad when he was climbing out of his bedroom window. He would never forget the sight of Gabriel, in a girly cheerleading outfit, running down the street towards the car. He got in and demanded Balthazar break every speed limit in the county, as Mr Jacob's came running at them, swining a baseball bat over his head.

The thing was Gabriel had prepared himself from a beating, or yelling, from Dean. What he was dreading was coming face to face with Sam again. The guy had saved his life and in one stupid drunken moment, he had screwed everything up. Part of him just hoped he'd never see him again.

They were four hours into their shift. The lunch time crowd had died down and only a few stragglers remained. But Castiel was beyond pissed. Gabriel had taken to washing dishes and helping out in the kitchen, keeping a mindful watch on the back door, should he need to use it.

"I think it's safe. They're time has passed, I don't think they'll be here today." Gabriel nodded and felt the knot in his gut loosen slightly. At least he had a day before he had to risk seeing Sam, or Dean, again.

Gabriel rolled his shoulders back and sighed, as he made his way back out to the customers.

"I'm taking a break." Castiel said as soon as he appeared. He walked past him and into the backroom without a second glance. Gabriel just shrugged and did his normal circuit around the tables, checking on the regulars and lifting any stray mugs and plates. He just started to joke around and laugh along with the customers when the bell above the door jingles. He turned to smile in greeting, but it immediately got replaced with a look of pure horror.

"Hey Gabe." Dean greeted, as he, Sam and Charlie walked over to their usual table. He heard a clatter and saw Castiel reappear behind the counter. He rushed over to him on shaky legs and thrust the notepad and pen at his face.

"No!" Castiel stated firmly, but cast a nervous glance at Dean. "I've been serving all morning. It's your turn." It sounded childish and a little ridiculous. Gabriel looked through the hatch, hoping Balthazar would offer words of support, but his friend currently had a rag shoved in his mouth to keep from laughing.

"Fine." He hissed and walked over to the table. Head down, don't make eye contact. You can do this…

Nope, not convincing in the slightest.

"What can I get you?" He hated how breathless his voice sounded.

"Um, I'll have the steak, with a side of fries…and a coffee." Dean offered and then nudged Gabriel's side. He jumped slightly and looked at him. "You ok?"

"Fine, uh, good. Steak, I'll get that." He turned to walk away, only to have Dean grab the back of his apron and pull him back to the table.

"I think Sam and Charlie want food too." He grinned and Gabriel could feel his cheeks starting to burn.

Crap what is wrong with me! Stop it, you big fucking girl! He internally berated himself. Charlie took pity on him and quickly ordered.

"I'll have the grilled chicken with a salad, please." She even offered a smile of encouragement.

"I'll have the same." Sam said. Gabriel quickly wrote down the orders and practically ran away.

He was back behind the counter and looking at Castiel with pleading eyes. Eventually his boss caved with an eye roll.

"Fine. But then you have to deal with Pamela. And tell her to stop smacking my ass." He snapped and headed over with their drinks. Gabriel didn't think he could ever stop Pamela from grabbing anything that moved, but he wouldn't tell Castiel that just yet.

He began cleaning mugs and making the take out orders, anything to avoid looking over at that table. He had just managed to will his heart to stop thumping through his chest and his breathing had just about evened out when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned, expecting it to be another costumer. The unmanly squeak he let out caused the man in front of him to try and cover a grin.

"Gabe…look, I just wanted to say…um…about the other night…" Gabriel waited to get what he deserved. For Sam to tell him what an asshole he was. "I'm sorry."

"Huh?"Oh yes, you really are a modern day Shakespeare.

"You were a little drunk and I took advantage of that. If me coming here makes you uncomfortable then I'll just have Dean bring my food to the station from now on." Sam looked like one of those animals at a shelter, that looked so lost and needed to be loved. Had Gabriel been in his right mind he would have cooed and swooned and told Sam how hot he was. But apparently his brain had taken a walk.

"What?!" Sam winced at how loud Gabriel's voice had suddenly become. Many customers turned to stare at the maniac behind the counter. "I practically molested you…and you're sorry!?"

"I didn't exactly stop you." Sam muttered nervously. It was like God suddenly loved him and was telling him that he deserved something nice. "I just hope I haven't scarred you for life or anything." Sam offered a weak smile.

Oh no, don't go there. It's cruel!

"Well you have." Sam's head shot up so fast, Gabriel feared he may have gotten whiplash. "I don't know how I'll ever get over this." He even went as far as wiping a stray tear away from his eye.

"Gabriel, I'm so sorry. Seriously, if there's anything I can do to make it up to you." Sam offered looking pale and helpless.

"Well," sniff, "there is one thing." He beckoned Sam closer, suddenly feeling more confident than he had in years. When his mouth brushed the shell of Sam's ear he had to resist the urge to lick it. "Pick me up tonight at seven. Dont be late, I hate surprises and you better look as good as you do right now." He pulled back and walked straight into the kitchen.

He waited until the door stopped swinging, then, when only Balthazar could see him, he did a silly victory dance.

"You know he didn't say yes, right?" Balthazar smirked as he passed some food through to Castiel.

"Never give them that chance, my friend." Gabriel laughed. Suddenly not able to stop watching the clock and willing the excitement out of his body.

 **At least he knows his name now. What do you guys think?**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 From Date To Snake

Gabriel lifted the last chair up onto the table and quickly grabbed the mop and bucket to clean around the floor. His mind kept wandering to what would happen that night. He felt practically giddy with excitement. He was getting to spend time with Sam, alone, hopefully at a drive-in movie where he could kiss him senseless without anyone complaining.

"Go on, get!" Balthazar snapped and grabbed the mop from his hands. "Cinderella, go get ready for the ball. You've only got an hour and I doubt you want to go looking like that." Gabriel looked down at his shirt and grimaced at the stains dotting it.

"I owe you." He smiled and headed for the door.

"I will hold you to that!" Balthazar called after him.

He got home in record time, had a quick shower, brushed his teeth and used a healthy dose of mouth wash before changing. He opted for a pair of black jeans and a plain white shirt, throwing a jacket over it to keep him warm. The jeans hugged his ass in all the right places and he hoped that Sam would have a hard time not ogling it.

By the time he got back to the café Balthazar was leaning against the wall and he could just make out the outline of Castiel walking down the street. Gabriel smirked and gave a little twirl, laughing at Balthazar's wolf whistle.

"Want me to wait with you?" Balthazar asked, as Gabriel took to leaning against the wall next to him.

"Nah! He should be here in about ten minutes. I can cope on my own." Balthazar patted his shoulder and Gabriel could have sworn he saw something that resembled sadness pass over his face.

"Well, my friend, I shall be off to the nearest bar now. Call me if all does not go to plan." Balthazar walked off down the street before Gabriel could respond. But he recognised that look. It was the same look Balthazar got when a lovey dovey couple came into the restaurant. He had been spending so much time fantasizing about Sam, he hadn't realised his best friend was lonely. It gave him an unimaginable ache in his gut. He vowed to help Balthazar fined that special someone…just as soon as his date was over.

 _Well, its not like I can do something about it right this second._ He huffed and turned his attention to the passing cars.

7:05 and Gabriel was starting to get a little cold. He pulled his jacket tighter around himself and continued to watch the cars.

7:15 and he was starting to get pissed off. He had told Sam what time to be there at. Fashionably late was not hot, no matter who you are.

7:30 and Gabriel just felt defeated. Hell, he didn't even know that Sam was gay. He might have just been really drunk when he kissed Gabriel. He might have a girlfriend back home and the two of them were sitting laughing at the thought of him ever having a chance with the sexy fireman.

He turned away from the wall and started walking down the street. He didn't even think about how he would face the Winchesters the next day. All he could think about right now was getting a cold beer with Balthazar then crawling back to his apartment and crying into the largest tub of ice cream he could get his hands on.

He didn't bother looking at the cars anymore. So the one slowly driving along beside him was unnoticed until the horn blare loudly.

"You asshole!" Gabriel screamed when he saw Sam grinning at him from the driver's seat. "I said seven!"

"Are you getting in any time soon, or are you just gonna stand there and yell at me?" Sam smirked in a very Dean like manner.

"No!" Gabriel huffed and continued walking.

"Gabriel, come on! I actually have a nice night planned!" Gabriel continued walking, though this time he kept his head held high.

 _I have some dignity after all._

"I have candy. I've even got those chocolate caramels you like so much." Sam tried again.

 _Don't care how he knows about them. Don't want to know. Asshole!_

"I'll kiss it better." Sam called and pulled the car into park. So now Gabriel had the option to stop walking and get in or keep walking and carry on with his internal rant.

He said I could get a kiss. His brain was practically pouted. And he's got the chocolates.

He groaned and turned, climbing into the car. He glared at Sam, who just grinned at him in return.

"Chocolates, gimme!" He snapped. Sam looked a little guilty and, if anything, Gabriel looked even angrier now. "You're a liar!"

Before he could begin his well thought out rant. _I had a whole fucking speech planned and everything._ Sam unbuckled his seatbelt and slid over to Gabriel's side of the car. He pinned him against the door and sealed his lips over the smaller man's. Gabriel struggled for about a millisecond before wrapping his arms around Sam's neck and pushing his tongue against his lips. Sam pulled back, gasping slightly, and untangled himself. Gabriel would not admit to the embarrassing whimper he let out in response.

"I didn't completely lie. I just thought you would have went for candy over a kiss." Sam muttered and moved back into the driver's seat. Gabriel didn't miss the way he had to adjust his jeans slightly. It took him a few moments to catch his breath and then he sat up.

"So, where are we going?" He finally managed to ask.

"It's a surprise." Sam smirked and Gabriel just went back to glaring at him.

"I told you I hate surprises!"

?/?/?/?/?/?

"This…is what you call a surprise?" Gabriel looked around in disbelief. All around him there are children playing, eating candy, parents holding hands and, all in all, having a good old swell time. Gabriel feared he might throw up on his shoes.

"What? You don't like fairs?" Sam teased and grabbed his hand.

"I like them just fine." Gabriel argued, trying to keep his brain from going into hyper drive with the thought of Sam touching him. "I just thought we could, go somewhere more…quiet."

"Well, look at it this way. If we went to the movies, we wouldn't be able to talk. If we went out for dinner it would be awkward and polite conversation. If we went back to my place we'd probably just end up having sex." Gabriel stopped so suddenly that he almost caused Sam to loose his footing.

"I'm not opposed to the last suggestion." He squeaked and then tried to decide all the ways he could kick his own ass. _Stop acting like a virgin!_

Sam smirked and stepped forward, cupping Gabriel's face and looking down at him. "Neither am I. But I'm not a one night kind of guy. So I want to get to know you first."

Gabriel gulped and smiled back at him. Sam leaned in a little more to kiss him and Gabriel was suddenly feeling a familiar tightness in his jeans.

"Ferris wheel!" He said with a jump and pulled back out of Sam's reach. The taller man looked a little surprised, as his lips had been mere seconds away from a kiss. "Let's go on the Ferris wheel."

Sam could only laugh as Gabe pulled him along. They reached the cue and in no time were moving in circles and looking at the view. It had been such a good idea. A ride, that way Sam couldn't get too close. But Gabriel had not taken his size into consideration. Sam's legs took up most of the room and the only thing he could do with his arms was throw the over the back of the cart.

"So…" Gabriel started. He was about ready to throw himself out of the cart. What the hell was wrong? He had never been so damn nervous in his life.

"So…" Sam added and the two of them stared at each other for a moment before bursting out into fits of laughter.

"Why is this so damn hard?" Gabriel asked once he got his laughter under control.

"I guess its been a while since I dated." Sam stated and Gabe stared at him in shock.

"Seriously, is every man, woman and dog's not throwing themselves at their life saver?" He joked and Sam blushed. It was cute and he wanted to make it happen again.

"You didn't." Sam mumbled and Gabriel frowned slightly.

"You…you remember…" He tried to get the words out but he just couldn't.

"Well," Sam said rubbing the back of his neck. "I knew Balthazar, seeing as he came to the station and all. I didn't know you worked at the café until we came down. Dean said I should just ask you out but…it seemed a little too cliché. Then the other night you kissed me and…I just thought you were drunk or something." Now the blush was creeping down his neck and Gabriel felt like his chest might explode with happiness.

"So, all this time the two of us could have been hanging out and making out and we were both too chicken shit to do anything about it?" He grinned and Sam couldn't help but grin back. "I think we need to make up for lost time."

By the time the two of them got off the ride, Sam's hair was sticking out in all directions, Gabriel hadn't managed to get his shirt buttoned back up properly and the two of them looked well and truly fucked out.

"Love boat is that way, gentlemen." The ride attendant called, causing the two of them to rush off in embarrassment.

"Wait!" Gabriel stopped and looked at a particular stall.

"You want one?" Sam smiled at the way his date's eyes lit up. The stall was covered in all varieties of snakes. There were fluffy child like ones and then plastic realistic looking ones. There were even slinky snakes.

"Balthazar is terrified of snakes. It's been a while since I pulled a prank on him." He walked over to the guy manning the stall. "What do I have to do?"

"You get five darts. Burst the balloons with them. Each prize has a colour attached to it, burst three balloons to that colour and the prize is yours." Gabriel looked up and saw a rather vicious looking plastic python, it had a red ribbon on it and Gabriel could see there were only four red balloons left. He paid the guy and took aim, bursting the first red balloon without much effort. The second was the same. He aimed for the highest red balloon but just pierced the wall next to it…the same happened with the next dart. One left.

He suddenly felt Sam's hands on his hips and his head coming down to rest on his shoulder. He could feel the man's breath on his neck and had to fight back a shiver.

"Get this one and I'll take you home and we'll do the last option on the list." Gabriel's jeans suddenly tightened to practically ripping standards and he took aim. Sam kept his hands on his hips the whole time and Gabriel cheered when the balloon burst and soaked the attendant. He grumpily handed over the python and Gabriel smirked in victory.

"What exactly are you going to do with that?" Sam asked, not liking the look of pure evil on his date's face.

?/?/?/?/?/?/?

"Gabriel, I really don't think this is a good idea. I'm a fireman for fuck sake, this could cause an accid-" Sam's words were muffled when Gabriel suddenly grabbed him and kissed him hard.

"Stop worrying so much. It's just a joke. If you're that worried then go stand over there and be my lookout. Don't want the neighbours to think we're robbing the place." He winked and went back to sliding the fake snake through the gap under Balthazar's door.

Sam wanted to move, his authority mind fighting a battle against the practical joker within him. He really wanted to see how this would end.

Gabriel stood and reached into a plant pot to hunt out the spare key to Balthazar's home, then he loudly knocked the door and waited.

He could hear the soft movements coming from the bathroom upstairs, knowing his friend always took a shower before bed. He could hear the soft creaks on the floor boards as he came downstairs and then…

"NO, GET IT OUT! HELP SOMEONE! SNAKE! FUUUUUUCK!" Gabriel rolled onto the floor laughing uncontrollably. He righted himself quickly and shoved the door open, lifting the snake as he did so.

"HEY ASSHOLE!" Balthazar stopped his vain attempts at climbing out the kitchen window when he heard the familiar voice. "IT'S FAKE!" He threw the snake at Balthazar and then grabbed Sam's hand, running as fast as they could back to the car. Balthazar came running out the door, towel clutched around his waist and threw the snake at the car. Gabriel blew him and kiss as they sped off down the street.

?/?/?/?/?/?

There were things in life that Gabriel truly despised and his conscience was definitely one of them. He and Sam had finally gotten back to his place. They had walked slowly up to the door and then, without warning, Sam had pushed him against it and attacked his mouth.

Gabriel moaned and he tried to get the key in the lock, the angle making it very difficult. Sam's lips were on his neck, sucking a bruise into the skin, while his hands wandered up and down Gabriel's sides.

 _What are you doing!_ His brain was screaming at him.

 _Fuck off, we're busy!_ Oh fantastic now it was like and angel and devil on his shoulder.

 _He told you he wanted to take it slow. You're taking advantage of him!_ One argument pointed out.

 _In case you haven't noticed it's me pinned to the door being groped three way to Sunday!_ Valid point there

 _He likes you! Do you really want to be the one he dates for a while, fucks on the first night and then things go south? You could actually have a good thing here!_

Sam removed his hand from Gabriel's hip and reached for the key. He turned it without any effort causing them to almost fall into the apartment. Gabriel, damning his brain, grabbed hold of the walls to prevent Sam from pushing him inside.

"Wait!" He said and Sam pulled back slightly to look at him.

"What wrong?" He asked, with worry dancing in his beautiful eyes.

"I don't want this." He said and saw hurt cross Sam's face. "I mean I want this! Fuck, you have no idea how much. But, you said you wanted to date. I don't think people who date normally jump into bed on the first one." Sam smiled softly and kissed him again.

"So you do have a good heart." He smirked and stroked Gabriel's cheek while he pouted.

"Yeah, lord knows I've tried to cut it fucking out!" He huffed.

"I better go then. You keep standing there pouting and things could get out of hand again." Sam grinned at the way Gabriel's eyes went round with hope.

"Out now, before I attack you!" He ordered. Sam gave him one final kiss before leaving. Gabriel waited until Sam was pulling out of the driveway, sincerely apologised to his dick and then went to have a cold shower.

 _Fuck my life!_

 **Aww poor Gabriel isn't having it easy. But at least we've proven he is a soft hearted romantic**


End file.
